Im a Bad Guy
by Pyrokitten52
Summary: this is good maybe she’ll meet someone who will be there for her...love her..protect her..nurture her...someone that’s not like me, someone who’s pure...nice...caring...someone who’s....good
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not the kind of man who will keep you...  
You can't be my beautiful girl...  
(I'll leave you, I'll kick you to the curb)  
Why can't I do this here?  
(I like you but I can't make you mine)  
Don't break up with me like this_

All we could do was look...she looked at me...and I looked at her. It had been a long time since we last spoke to each other, since we where in a room alone together...it had been a year since, IT, happened...we were now graduates of Shikon High, and soon to be college freshmen..I gave her the once over.

I hadn't seen her for a long time, she transferred out of all the classes we had together, I couldn't blame her, I would've done the same.

She still dressed simple, a colored tee, jeans, and uggs. Her hair was slightly shorter though, clipped ends? She was still curvy and beautiful...but few things did change...she used to have a air of confidence around her, that air is gone, its been polluted.

Her once cheerful chocolate brown eyes filled with joy, had been replaced by hurt, sad, and betrayed eyes.

Shessomaru was right...everything I touch brakes.

Sighing I run my fingers through my hair, I guess its time to brake the tension

"Kagome...Im sorry for last year...it was a mistake..I didn't mean it."

She looked down at her lap, bangs covering her eyes...I didn't have to be a half-demon to know that was on the verge of tears...

"Just tell me...why cheated on me Inuyasha... I thought we had something, something _real_. I didn't know that what we ha-.... what _I thought_ we had was disposable to you..."

"It wasn't...Its not disposable, I love, I mean, I _want_ to love you. I could be myself when im with you...I want to try us again, I want to...but I can't"

_I'm not the guy for you  
I'm not the sort of person for you  
I'm not the sort of person you know  
I'm a bad guy, I'm a bad guy...  
To many other people  
I couldn't quite show myself...  
You are the only one for me I wanted to be in love with you...  
(One day, someday give me your heart)I'll listen... I'm tired of the tough times...  
(When I'm with you it's always like that)  
I'm a bad guy... I wanna tell you I'm a guy_

her head shoots up, angry eyes pinning my to my seat

"What are you talking about Inuyasha! Its either you want to be with me or you don't! There's no middle ground here....(sigh) I can't believe im even considering taking you back, you fucking cheated on me with the one person I hate the most. What's funny is I wouldn't have been so hurt if it had been someone else...but Kikyo...to cheat with Kikyo....thats a low fucking blow!"

_I'm sorry  
from the start I didn't think about that  
You didn't know how much I really like you  
Then... that's how it was the few times we met  
It's the truth  
I don't wanna think of the pain I caused you  
I'm sorry... maybe being sorry is of no use to anyone  
"I'm sorry" isn't the thing to say  
But... But I truly loved you_

I look away from her, everything she said was true, how can I argue with her. Kikyo, had a thing for me ever since all three of us where in high school. She was jealous of Kagome, and would do anything to make her miserable...looks like she succeeded.

I hear laughter and I look back at Kagome confused...has she gone mad?

"At least you warned me...you told me you where the bad guy. I thought I could change you from the guy who wanted to party and do every illegal drug in the country, to the guy who wanted to party and love me."

I frown, I did tell her that...and I was right

"I did change....for a bit...I don't know, I just don't belong any where Kagome....I'm not quite human enough to love and respect, and not quite demon enough to cater and protect you."

Her smile disappears and she stands gathers her purse and jacket

"One of these days, your going to run out of excuses...and I'm going to be there....do you know what I'm gonna say?"

_I'm not the guy for you  
I'm not the sort of person for youI'm not the sort of person you know  
I'm a bad guy, I'm a bad guy...  
To many other people  
I couldn't quite show myself...  
You are the only one for meI wanted to be in love with you...  
(One day, someday give me your heart)  
I'll listen... I'm tired of the tough times...  
(When I'm with you it's always like that)  
I'm a bad guy... I wanna tell you I'm a guy_

I shake my head negatively

"Im gonna say 'see Inu-chan...you're a good guy' then I'm going to look at you in a heap of sorrow and self-pity."

She pauses, a thoughtful look on her face

"Im going to leave you there and your gonna reach, your gonna reach for me and Im not going to reach back, Im going to simply walk away from you and go on about my life."

she then opens the door, and walks out, too lost for speech I reach out, my mouth refusing to work. I plop on to the couch and put my head in my hands, I let my claws dig into my scalp. Not a single thought running through my head made sense....what could I do, what could I say...we start university next week, so I guess this is good...this is good maybe she'll meet someone who will be there for her...love her..protect her..nurture her...someone that's not like me, someone who's pure...nice...caring...someone who's....good

_I'm not the guy for you  
I'm not the sort of person for you  
I'm not the sort of person you know  
I'm a bad guy, I'm a bad guy..._


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days pass by like a hazy fog...I barley remember what I had for breakfast, all I can remember is her face....her words.

I look at the school building in front of me...Souta should be getting out soon.

Souta, Kagome's younger brother, he looked up to me. He once told me that I was his hero, my head grew so big I thought it would explode.

A few minutes later the bell rings in the all boys school and the front of it is filled with young men smiling happily with hopeful faces, with lightly stained red cheeks from the wind nipping softly at them...some are throwing snowballs, some are walking home, and some are just hanging out...

I laugh to myself a bit, these kids are all bundled up in all sense of the word and here I am, with sneakers, jeans, and a short sleeved tee, no jacket mind you....I must look insane, wait...._We_ must look insane, a few demon kids walk out of the building, none are wearing coats, and two of them are wearing shorts.

I push off the fence and take a deep breath, Souta is three blocks east....and in a flash I'm a few steps behind him.

"Oi Souta-Chan!" he turns and jogs toward me.

"Inu-San! Where have you been." he smiles at me,

"I've been around kid. So what's new?" His eyes light up and his smile broadens

"_You_ wanna know what's new with _me_!" he practically shouts, I pin my ears to my head and chuckle.

"That's what I said right? Come on you can tell me while we walk." I ruffle his hair and begin walking in the direction of his house... out of all the people in my life I fear letting a 12 year old kid think Im shitty...how sad.

"Well, I met this girl from Akita, that's the all girls school not far from here, anyway, her name is Hiro Yuka and she likes me alot...I'm not sure if I like her though, she's a bit shy, but her friend Sakaura, is really pretty, I asked her to the movies but she told me no, Inu-San, are you listening?."

I nod my head, and he smiles up at me then turns to watch where we're going

"Well anyway, a few days ago when I was at the park I ran into Yuka and we got to talking. She's not as shy as I thought, I was gonna ask her out but Sakaura came out of no where and asked me out, and I was like WHOA! This is really cool! And tomorrow we're gonna go out for pizza, to the arcade, then the movies. I wanna show her that I'm cool, just like you Yash."

"Tell me about this Yuka girl.." I look down at him a small smile covers his face, and his face turns redder than normal...and its not because of the wind anymore.

"Well...Yuka, is really cute..she has long hair, a big green eyes, and she likes animals, and she's really smart...I like her but, Sakaura is so cool! She's so nonchalant about everything, and she's the most popular girl at Akita, and I'm the most popular gut at Hiroshi...it only fits that we go together...what do you think Yash?"

We're almost to his house, but I don't want to run into Kagome, so I detour to the left to go into the park.

"Well, Souta I don't know...something similar happened to me a few years ago." I stop walking to sit on a bench and he sits down next to me.

"I use to like this girl...we'll call her Yo-yo...well Yo-yo she was the most popular girl in school..she was very attractive. I would ask her out and should would deny me every time. One day I was late for school and had to go to detention, and in detention I met...lets call her Go-go..I met Go-go and we hit it off, she was funny, laid back, and beautiful. Plus she didn't look down on me for being a half demon so that was new."

I pause to look at Souta and he nods his head for me to continue.

"Well me and Go-go became fast friends, she was a bit of a goody-too-shoes, and with me being....the way I am and doing the things that I do, it was an odd friendship...and then out of the blue Yo-yo comes up to me and asks me out...I was so surprised I said yes without even thinking. I told Go-go about it and she did the whole song and dance about being happy that I got a date with Yo-yo, but I knew she wasn't happy." I tap my nose at this part, so Souta remembers that I can smell emotions a bit.

"I asked her about it, and had to basically force it out of her....turns out, Go-go and Yo-yo where friends in junior High, and in their last year of junior high for some reason, a lot of guys began to ask Go-go out. She would tell them no but they kept asking and asking...She then found out that the guys kept asking her out because, Yo-yo who was suppose to be her best friend, spread a rumor that Go-go was....umm.....easy....you know what that means right?"

Souta laughs and hits my arm,

"yeah man, now hurry up with this story!"

"Ok, ok, well Yo-yo told everybody that Go-go was easy and was a slut. Which is why in High school they pretty much hated each other. Go-go then told me that I should be careful, because Yo-yo was most likely trying to use me to hurt her...and then Go-go told me she had feelings for me and I never went on that date with Yo-yo, and everything was perfect, until our last year of high school, and there was a graduation party....and I made the biggest mistake of my life there with Yo-yo...and I lost Go-go forever..."

"Wow...that story sucked! That's hella sad man...so you cheated on Go-go with Yo-yo, why did you choose those names, those are horrible names, what kind of crap was that, are you trying to hide their identities, do I know them, who are they!"

Finally Souta stopped his rambling and I laughed,

"The moral of the story is, don't let something good pass you by...I think that if Sakura really liked you she wouldn't have told you know when you aksed her out...and for her to come out the blue and ask you out is a bit suspicious....but then again...do what you think you should do."

He slowly nods his head, a pensive look on his face....then he whispers to me,

"Why did you and Kagome brake up."

I stand up and ruffle his hair and whisper back to him, "I just told you kid..."

He looks up at me his eyes going from shocked, to confused, to disappointed.....I was the object of his disappointment, he shook his head...I guess he couldn't believe that his hero was an asshole.

"Come on...I walk you the rest of the way." he stands and shoves past me

"I know which way to go." he grounds out, the sent of tears assaults my nostrils.

"I'm sorry Souta..." He turns around, eyes narrowed, and tears streaking down his face

"Why did you meet me at school? What do you want?."

I look down at the ground, my ears pinned to my head, no use in lying to him.

"Since your so closely related to Kagome, and you live in the same house...you kinda smell like her...I thought I could steal a breath of it for a while." I look up at the sky..its gonna snow soon

"I miss her a lot Souta....I just thought that...I could walk with you home run into her, and force her to listen to me...to...I don't know...I love her but...I don't want to be with her just yet....its not right."

Souta shakes his head at me "There's no middle ground Taisho, its either you want to be with her or you don't." he turns away from me and walks out of the park...he called me by my last name, he hasn't called me by my last name since the first day I met him. Its always been either 'Inu-san' or 'Yash'....

Why did I tell him that....why did I tell him about what I did..about what happened!

_because you're a jackass...just like Sesshomaru said eveything you touch, brakes, it crumbles, it leaves you, it betray's you....it shows you what you really are...worthless_

I run my left hand through my hair while the right one takes out my cell phone, to dial a few choice numbers

_RING_

_RING_

"Oi Miroku, you got any product, I'm looking to buy.......yeah.....I got about fifty thousand yen to blow....I'll be there in a few."

I need to get high....fast

A/N::

50 thousand yen is equal to about 5 hundred U.S. dollars


End file.
